Is This The End?
by Cheers.Big.Ears
Summary: Will gets the facts wrong; Alicia was never leaving the firm. Can Will fix the mistakes he made or is this the end of Will and Alicia altogether?
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILERS - SEASON 5!**

**So this takes place in the episode where Will fires Alicia. Oh and Diane is also Alicia's Aunty!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER - None of these characters belong to me!**

* * *

She had been working on this case for at least six months now and she had found nothing. Absolutely nothing. The case went to court in a week, so she was desperately typing away at her laptop at her desk in her office. Until Will stormed in.

He furiously stormed in and then just began staring out the window, with his hands on hips. What the hell is up his ass?

He muttered something under his breath but Alicia hadn't been able to catch what is was.

"What?" she said, slightly unsure of what was obviously wrong.

He turned around to face; his veins nearly popping out of his head making the bags under his eyes more evident, he was fuming.

"You're leaving?" he replied sternly, half asking, half accusing.

"No? I only just got here?" Alicia unsure of what he meant.

"Don't play your stupid games with me Alicia, we all know you're leaving with Cary and taking our biggest clients with you!" he was yelling now, anger soaring through his blood.

"I'm not leaving!" now Alicia was getting all defensive, she hated being accused of things she didn't do.

Will was sick and tired of the games she was playing right now. He had had enough. He practically leaped towards her desk and swiped his hands along it, sending everything on it flying. Her important papers that she spent five hours putting together, a picture of her kids, her laptop, her phone. Everything.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she was furious. He had no right to do that.

He picked up her phone and put it his pocket.

"I'm keeping your phone so we can see what clients you've poached. Oh and you're fired, now get out of here," his voice was calm now, it kind of gave Alicia the chills, she had never in the life of her, heard him this calm before.

Looking him dead set in the eyes, Alicia just responded with "Will, I'm not bloody leaving! And you can't fire me just like that, I'm a partner".

She was knew she was right and he knew she was right but he was one step ahead of her.

"I know, we just had an emergency board room meeting and we all voted to let you go" he was just plain tired.

"What?" she was in shock, she had no idea how this could happen.

That's when she noticed them, there were four guards standing outside her office door. She had been too consumed into what Will was saying and doing, she hadn't been paying attention to anything else.

Will just lifted one finger and the guards entered the room. Grabbing Alicia by both arms they almost dragged her out of the office and down to the elevator. They literally pushed her inside so she stumbled a bit but she managed to compose herself just fine.

"Will…" Alicia's voice was strained.

But Will wouldn't have a bar of it, he just reached inside the elevator and pressed the ground floor button and with that the elevator doors closed.

Alicia couldn't believe what had just happened. She had been spending all week saving the firm from Cary when instead she should have been working on the cases she had.

Stepping outside of the building, fresh air filled her lungs. She began to walk to the end of the block until she could walk no further. She could barely stand, she had to support herself by leaning on the nearest building she could find. It felt as though she had she been kicked in the guts.

A few tears fell silently down her cheeks before she heard her name being called in the distance. It was Will. What the hell did he want now?

He walks right up to her so his face is only inches away from hers. He was shaking a million miles an hour, with anger.

"Alicia, how the hell could you do this to me? To the firm? To us? I th…" she cut him off before he could continue.

"No Will, why the fuck aren't you listening to…" but he to cut her off, he had come to find her to get this off his chest.

"No, I am going to say this. You know, I thought I was in love with you. I thought you were the love of my life. But you know what? You're absolutely pathetic, I am so glad you chose Peter instead of me because the two of you deserve each other." His cut throat words made Alicia's heart rip into a million tiny pieces.

The floodgates had opened now, tears were pouring down her face. Her mascara running but she didn't give a shit. She felt as though she was going to vomit.

Alicia took one last look into Will's hurtful eyes before he just turned and walked away. His shoulders back and firm, as though was king of the world.

She managed to get into a taxi and she found herself at Owen's place before she knew it.

He answered the door and one look at his sister's face told him that something was seriously wrong.

He hugged her, got her some wine and they talked about everything that had gone down. Owen was in shock at what Will had said. He had ripped his sister's heart out. She was in love with him, she had even planned on telling Will that night but all that had changed in a matter of mere minutes.

* * *

She must have fallen asleep because she woke to a pounding in her head and her brother's phone ringing.

"Hello" Owen answered.

"Yes, she's right here".

Owen gave Alicia the phone and mouthed _Cary._

"Hi" her voice was weak and strained from crying so much.

"Alicia! Are you all right? I just heard what happened!" there was concern evident in his voice.

Alicia walked out of the room so she was out of earshot of Owen before she continued "Cary, how the fuck did this happen?"

"I have no idea how you got so caught up in it, you were pretty strong on staying" he was just as confused as she was.

"Ring Will and tell him I'm not leaving. Now Cary!" she was yelling into the phone now. This job meant more to her then anything.

"You know I can't do that".

"Why not? You owe me for this".

"I want you Alicia, come work with us, and come be a part of our firm. That's why not" at least he was telling the truth.

She had had enough, clearly frustrated she hung up and through the phone across the room.

"What's up sis?" Owen said as he entered the room.

"I need a break. Will you watch the kids if I go see mum for a couple of days?" her voice tired as she said it.

"OMG, you're going to mums? This is far worse then I initially thought. I am so sorry sis. Yes of course I can watch them.

* * *

Diane and Kalinda had had a very exhausting and emotionally draining day. They had spent eight hours of the day looking into Diane's past to see if there were any reasons as to why she couldn't become a judge.

The only things they had come across was Fanfiction written from Diane's computer and the love conflict between her and Kirk.

Kirk was the love of Diane's life, she had never felt like this with anyone before.

It was at least seven at night when they returned back to the firm and they were quite shock with what they saw when they exited the elevator at their floor.

There were security guards everywhere, the place was a mess, everyone was arguing in the meeting room when Diane and Kalinda entered the room.

"What is going on?" Diane demanded whilst looking past all the partners towards Will.

"Don't worry Diane, I've got this under control" was all he could reply.

"It doesn't look like it" she was getting anxious as to what had actually happened.

"I fired Alicia" his voice was stern as he said looking into her eyes.

"You what?" she was furious now. Alicia was one of the best lawyers the firm had ever had, not that she was being bias of her niece.

"Alicia's gone, along with Cary and some other fourth year associates who are starting their own firm. They were poaching our clients Diane. I know Alicia's your niece but she had to go" he tries to explain but she wasn't having a bar of it.

"Can we talk privately for a second Will?" she said leading the way towards his office.

"Diane look, I am just looking out for the firms best interests" he reasoned.

"Like hell you are, how do you even know she was leaving with Cary?" Diane asked.

"Well actually it was your client Linda who came to me and told me Alicia had tried to poach her".

"I doubt it" Diane couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was only the day before that Alicia had promised her that she wasn't leaving. That she was staying loyal.

They continued to argue for about another five minutes before they were interrupted by Kalinda's knocking on the door to Will's office.

Will gave her the nod and she entered and sat down at the chair in front of his desk. A file in her hand. Both Diane and Will took a seat too.

"You know Alicia wasn't leaving" Kalinda said in a calm voice whilst looking at Will.

"What?" he hadn't exactly registered what she had just said.

"She wasn't leaving" Kalinda repeated.

"Alicia and I were actually saving your ass" she continued on.

"How so? By stealing the clients of this firm? Wait your leaving with them?" his anger rising once again.

"Just listen to her Will" Diane said intrigued.

"I had found out that Cary was starting his own firm, so I got Alicia to help me investigate to figure out what major clients he was taking. That's probably why Linda thought Alicia was poaching her. You know Cary offered her a position as managing partner where she would earn nearly double of her salary here but she declined it" Kalinda explained before getting up and leaving the room.

Will was in shock.

So Alicia wasn't leaving, he hadn't gotten everything wrong once again. Oh fuck.

All the things he said to her, he knew he had hurt her that was his plan. Now he regretted it. Why hadn't he let her speak? The love of his life was definitely gone forever now.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Leave me a review and let me know if should continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has taken a bit to update! Year 12 life is crazy!**

**WARNING; talks about death and plane crashes.**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.**

* * *

Will had made his way home in a complete daze. What the hell was he supposed to do?

He decided he would just grow a pair and call her.

One ring, two ring, three, four. He was starting to think she was just going to ignore. Well who could blame her? He had shattered her heart into a million pieces.

"What?" Her voice was distant, damaged, somewhat irritated.

"It's me" was all he could mutter. The tone of her voice sent shivers all the way down his spine.

"I'm getting on a plane to my mothers. I can't talk now, I can't talk ever Will" and with that she hung up. She never wanted to talk to him again, she never wanted to see his beaming smile, his irresistible laugh, his soft hands.

That's when Will began drowning his sorrows with alcohol. One beer, two beers, three, four, then he lost count and everything just seemed to go by in a blur.

* * *

It was about 10am the next morning when Will woke with an incredible hangover. Someone was pounding furiously at his front door. Who the fuck could that be? He thought to himself as he stumbled out of bed and made his way to the front door.

Upon opening the door he wasn't sure whether he should be absolutely terrified, ashamed or heartbroken once more.

It was Owen and boy did he look pissed.

"How many times?" Owen had began before Will had a chance to start defending his actions. Who was he kidding, he had no right to define his actions.

Will was quite confused as to what Owen was talking about specifically so a "huh?" was all he replied

Owen burst past Will and into his house; he went straight to his kitchen pouring himself a glass of wine before continuing.

"How many times do you have to hurt my sister. She's fragile, you know" Owen was quite protective of his sister.

"I didn't me..an to..." was all that Will was able to mutter. These conversations with Owen always made him uncomfortable, especially now with his pounding headache.

"Don't give me that bullshit!"

"It's none of you business anyways. I love her and l blew, there's nothing that can be done." Will was almost certain of that.

"Maybe grow a pair and just tell her you're sorry?" His was dead set serious.

"Mmm" was all that Will replied.

Will was growing tired of Owen's badgering so he turned the tv on in hope that he would just shut up.

It worked too because the news headline they saw on tv next sent chills down both of their spines.

_'QS4738 has crashed, all passengers are presumed dead'_.

Owen gasped and shook his head, whilst Will looked him wondering what the fuck was going on. Then he had a thought, one that made him want to curl up into a ball and die.

"It's n..ot?" Will stuttered, asking a question that he wasn't quite sure he wanted the answer to.

A nod from Owen confirmed his worst nightmare that he ever thought possible. The love of his life is most likely dead.

He would have no chance to say sorry, no chance to have make up sex, no chance to wake up to her beautiful smile every day, no chance of touching her glorious skin, or seeing her ever so touching smile.

Will had to get out of his house, now. He made his way outside to get some fresh air, even though he knew it'd made no difference, his heart had just been ripped out.

At least five hours had gone by when Will had managed to stumble his way into his office. Why the hell had he come to work? He hadn't wanted anyone to see him this way.

Next thing he knew, Diane was standing in his door way. Her face was saturated with tears that were still flowing freely down her cheeks.

One look at each other and they embraced in one the strongest, longest hugs the two had ever been a part of. Time just seemed to stand still.

Diane just as silently as she had entered, she was gone again. No words had been said but each one knew what the other was thinking. They were both in the first stage of mourning their beloved Alicia.

* * *

When Alicia had gotten Will's phone call at the airport, her blood was boiling. How dare he call her! He was most likely going to say some negative shit again away so she cut him off short, disgusted with what they had become.

It was at least three hours before she had to board her flight to go to her mother's and this gave her plenty of time to contemplate how her life had become such a fucking mess?

Was it all her fault? Is it because she never told Will that she loved him? Nor did he do the same? Maybe this was fate, exactly how and where they were supposed to end up in the world.

No. she had had enough of avoiding what they were both so certain of. But that was gone now. He had hurt too much this time, she was now damaged goods and he had to be held responsible for this.

Alicia decided to ditch the idea of going to her mother's and head straight to her old work and set him straight. She had chosen Peter because they never would have worked out, she knew that, he knew that.

On her way to Lockhart Gardner she all of a sudden felt absolutely drained so she pulled over and fell asleep instantly, not giving a damn about how uncomfortable the car was.

She woke at about three in the afternoon of the next day, how the hell had she slept so long? In her car too. Must have been because she hadn't slept in over four days.

Once again she was on her way to Lockhart Gardner to give Will a piece of her mind.

* * *

Once she stepped off the elevator, there was no going back, she was going to rip into him.

"Alicia?" she heard her name in the distance, it was a junior associate who looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Yeah?" Alicia replied a little too pissed off.

When the junior associate didn't reply and just stood there in shock, Alicia made a beeline for Will's office.

But everywhere she looked; everyone was staring at her. Why? It wasn't like the stares she had gotten yesterday when she got fired. These stares were one of shock and complete horror all mixed into one.

She stopped dead in her tracks, she needed to know what the hell was going on and now.

Instead of making her way to Will's office, she instead opted for Diane's.

She opened Diane's door without bothering to knock. The sight she saw made her stomach clench and a shiver run up and down her spine.

There sat Diane behind her desk; tears streaming down her face, her head resting partially on her desk, she was trembling. Kirk was by her side, embracing her in a hug that looked incredibly uncomfortable and awkward for him.

"Diane?" Alicia wasn't so sure she wanted to know what was wrong. What could possibly have made her Aunty so upset?

As soon as she said her name though, both Diane and Kirk's head whipped up faster than the speed of light.

"Kirk, you too?" Diane asked him, she was hoping that she was seeing her again. One nod from Kirk and she knew it was real.

Diane practically sprinted over to Alicia and hugged her. The hug lasted longer than the one with Will but the scenario was still rather similar, though this time she was crying with relief.

Diane took one step backwards and took in the sight of Alicia.

"How are you alive?" was all Diane could muster.

"What do you mean?" Alicia had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

Diane unable to speak, so Kirk filled the void by flicking on the TV above where Alicia stood. There it was again, the headline that had sent everyone into a state of mourning and disbelief.

_'QS4738 has crashed, all passengers are presumed dead'_.

"Holy shit" Alicia muttered.

"I decided not to go…" she continued on.

"You always were one for great timing" Diane let out a laugh, unable to believe it.

* * *

They talked for about another twenty minutes before Alicia realised that maybe she should let everyone else know she wasn't dead.

She called Owen, her mum, her children, Peter, Cary and Diane told everyone else. Except Will.

"Where's Will?" Alicia asked.

She was positive he would be taking this hard. She still hated him at the moment but she knew what it was like thinking the one you love is dead. He had a right to know she was still alive but that was it. She owed him no favours. He owed her over a million favours though.

"In his office?" Diane questioned.

"Alicia, he took it pretty hard. Be careful, his fragile" she continued on.

With a nod, Alicia left Diane's office and made her way across the hall to Wills.

She decided to knock in case he wasn't decent, but when he didn't reply she entered anyways.

He was sprawled along his lounge, he looked absolutely terrible. His hair was a complete mess, his shirt unbuttoned and creased, his shoes thrown around the room, he looked as though he had aged ten years in a couple of hours.

As Alicia had stepped into his office, he didn't move a single muscle. He was so used to her smell now that it had become a part of him.

She made her way over to him and kneeled next to his body.

"Will," she whispered in his ear. She was having difficult hating him still because seeing him so damaged broke her heart. More so than his words had broken hers.

Will was startled, he bolted upright, not sure whether he was dreaming or whether it was real. His face resting in his hands, he was in shock once again.

"It's me Will, I didn't get on the plane" she offered, hoping he would realise that he wasn't dreaming.

He reached out and touched her face, his thumb gently stroking her cheek before he let out a shriek of pain and tears were once again pouring down his cheeks.

Almost instinctively she sat on the couch next to him and pulled him into a bear hug while he cried his heart out with relief.

They were soon lying on the couch together, Alicia on the bottom with Will crawled up into a ball on top of her. It was like this they fell asleep together.

Alicia hadn't forgiven him yet but she loved him too much to see him hurt this much on his own.

Maybe they would work out alright? Or is this just a night of comforting one another and tomorrow everything would be back to normal?

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know if you want more :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys! Sorry for so long between updates, my life has been crazy! And sorry this chapter is short, I figured an update is better than none!**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me.**

**Oh and sorry if the grammar isn't that good, haven't had time to proof read it before posting! Ah!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was in the early hours of the morning when Alicia had woken because her clothes had now become absolutely soaked; it had taken her a moment to realise what from. Will was dripping with sweat whilst murmuring something about Alicia.

Thinking fast; Alicia manoeuvred herself off the lounge so that she was now kneeling in front him.

"Will..." She whispered to him whilst trying to gently shake him awake.

He didn't wake up but he did become more restless.

"Will!" Alicia was now yelling at him so he would wake up.

Jolting awake, Will was startled, shrivelled, terrified; completely and utterly damaged.

"Just a bad dream" Alicia tells him, trying to answer the confusion settled upon his face.

Trying to regain his breath all Will could do was nod his head in reply, then without saying a word he curled back up into a ball on the couch and fell asleep.

After caressing Will's check and giving him a quick kiss on his forehead; Alicia did what she does best, she ran.

* * *

Once arriving home Alicia jumped straight into bed but she was unable to sleep, so many thoughts were running over and over in head. She had never been more confused in her whole entire life.

She loved Will more than anything but he had hurt her something shocking. These were her thoughts as she eventually drifted off to sleep.

It was about eleven in the morning when Alicia was startled awake; her ever so loving brother had began jumping on her so she would wake up.

"Go away Owen!" She mumbled, just wanting to sleep some more.

"Now why would I do that?" Owen replied, he was obviously in an incredibly annoying mood.

"Because I said so!" Alicia was yelling now, clearly pissed off with being woken up.

"Calm down sis, just picking up a few of Grace and Zach's stuff for tonight, no need to yelp like a dog" Owen scoffed whilst climbing off Alicia's bed and making his was out of her room.

Feeling guilty for snapping at her ever so annoying but lovely brother, Alicia painfully climbed out of bed and followed Owen out of the bedroom.

She found Owen standing at the kitchen gathering his phone and wallet, ready to make a quick exit. Alicia quickly apologised but Owen had said there was no need because he knew she was going through a tough time.

"Did you see Will last night?" Owen asked questioningly, he loved his sisters love life; it was far better than his non existent one.

"Yes..." Was all she replied, not wanting to give anything away.

"Well?"

"Well, nothing." She wasn't going to budge and Owen knew it.

"Fine." And with that Owen have his sister a hug and left; left Alicia alone with her thoughts.

Did she want to be with Will? Would he just hurt her all over again? Or would he love her and never break her again? Too many variables that she just didn't know the answer to.

Will's morning had began with nothing special. He had woken and was completely confused about the activities of the previous day. But as he slowly remembered he wondered where Alicia was? Then he remembered he had hurt her; hurt her beyond repair. Why would she be here? She didn't even fucking like him.

It was about midday when Will was walking down town on his way to court when he saw a familiar face. A familiar face that probably wanted to punch his face right now.

"Will!" Owen exclaimed with some distaste in his voice.

"Owen" Will nodded his head in return.

"How are you?" Owen asked questioningly.

"Good" was all that Will replied.

"Is that right? You're good? After everything you've done to Alicia and you're good? You've got to be kidding me!" Owen was absolutely furious with Will.

"Yes, I'm good" Will replied, not wanting to fall into Owen's trap that would lead to him confessing his love for Alicia.

Owen opened his mouth to respond but instead he just shook his head with disappointment and stormed off.

* * *

At about two in the afternoon when Alicia's phone started ringing; she answered it with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Hello" Alicia answered while attempting to sound happy.

"Alicia" it was Diane.

"How are you?" Diane continued on.

"Yeah alright" Alicia responded trying to sound strong.

Diane hated being in the middle of this argument. On one hand she had her niece; Alicia who she loved to the end and back. Then on the other hand Will; her business partner for many years, someone who she loved like a brother.

"Can you come in? We need to talk" Diane's tone told Alicia that it was important.

"Ok, I'll come in soon" and with that she hung up.

* * *

After an hour of getting ready; putting her best business attire on, some makeup to cover her tear stained cheeks, she was now ready looking completely and utterly hot where no one would suspect anything was wrong at all.

Arriving at LG, Alicia was slightly embarrassed but she refused to let it show. Whilst walking on route to Diane's office all she saw was deathly looking glares that were aimed at her which sent a shiver down her spine.

Upon walking past Will's office she snuck at sideways glance in his direction; he was no one where to be seen. Or so she thought.

Once making her way into Diane's office that's when she saw him. He stood leaning against Diane's desk looking out the window. He seemed so lost, so broken.

"Alicia, please sit" Diane said from behind her desk and as soon as she said Alicia's name Will's head shot up into her direction. He was staring straight into Alicia's eyes, taking her slightly off guard. But she regained her composure within seconds an took a seat facing Diane.

"I...We want you back" Diane began whilst looking back and forwards between Will and Alicia.

"I'm sorry how things went down, but I'm staying now and LG needs you, you're one of our best. Isn't that right Will?" Diane continued on, giving Will a knowing look.

"Yes" was his only reply, he has taken to staring back out the window, unable to cope with Alicia's proximity.

"I'm sorry but I just can't" Alicia replied feeling slightly awkward. She loved Will and would do anything to be back at LG but she was afraid of being thrown out on the street like trash again even though she knew Diane would protect her.

"Why not?" Diane asked completely dumbfounded.

"I can't. Have you see the stares I'm getting and I've only been here for 5 minutes? How do you expect me to actually work here?" Alicia answered Diane's question with more questions that were obviously unable to be answered.

"If this is about me, don't be stupid" Will interjected whilst now staring at Alicia full on.

"It's not." Alicia's reply was simple and firm.

"Alicia please" Will begged both with his words and eyes. His beautiful blue eyes.

Alicia felt as though she had just stepped in an ambush, one that made her feel faint and weak. So Alicia once again did what she does best; she ran, she ran towards the elevator and pressed the down button over and over again until the elevator arrived.

But Will wasn't about to let Alicia be, he jogged after her. To the onlookers in the offices he looked like a complete idiot but Will didn't care.

Alicia stepped into the elevator with Will only one step behind her, taking Alicia off guard almost making her fall over. Together they descended down, not a word being said just the comfortable but awkward silence between them.

Will had taken a step to his right so that his pinky slightly brushed against Alicia which made him feel as though he had been struck by lightning. The touch didn't go unfelt by Alicia either which became apparent by her hitched breath.

What really broke Will's heart though was when she took a step away from him. In that instance his heart had shattered into a million pieces.

There was a jolt in the elevator that sent both Alicia and Will to the floor. The power had gone out and the elevator had just become stuck.

It was even more awkward in the elevator now ad Alicia's head was on Will's stomach; it was a comfortable but uncomfortable moment at the exact same time.

"Oh fuck" was all Alicia said when she realised the situation that she was in.

She went to lift her head off Will's chest but his hand was on top of her head, making her stay there as her breath became hitched and shallow.

Can Will make Alicia see sense and forgive him? Or will Alicia storm off out of Alicia's life forever?

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think? Sorry again for such a late update! Can you guys forgive me?**


End file.
